


Complicated Consequences

by Kaiyou



Series: Consequences and Complications [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Rimming, aged-up chars, akaken heavily mentioned, bokuro as well, college-age kuroo and bokuto, established relationships - Freeform, talking about poly relationships, talking about sex, third year akashi and kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love was hard. Being in love with two people, even harder. Trying to figure out how to add sex to the mix? Everything was just way too complicated. </p><p>Especially when Kenma wakes up in his best friend's bed because Akaashi's sent him a good-morning picture. </p><p>Too complicated, or maybe just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Been a bit since I wrote smut. This is a rough continuation of The Consequences of The Games We Play, but set about a year or so into the future (everyone is over 18). I'm planning to continue it, exploring other dynamics, but wanted to play with these two first. 
> 
> Comments, as always, very very welcome.

Kenma was woken up by the beep of his phone.

His lips were curling before he even opened his message, and the smile deepened as he looked at a photograph of his own sleeping face. It made him chuckle. 

The arm snaking across his belly tightened, pulling him closer to the warm body behind him. 

“Why are you awake? And making that face?” Kuroo said, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Good morning message,” Kenma replied, showing him the picture before typing a quick reply.

Kuroo grumbled, pushing himself up and looking down at Kenma’s face. “You’re in bed with me and smiling like that because of another man?”

Kenma just shrugged. “It’s Akaashi.”

“Of course it is. I can’t believe you two are still doing that after all this time.”

“It suits us,” Kenma replied, turning back on his side. “I could send him a picture of your half-awake face if you want.”

“Ugh, no,” Kuroo said, snuggling close to forestall that from happening. “Though then at least he’d have proof that you were in bed with me this morning.”

“He doesn’t need that,” Kenma answered, frowning. Akaashi probably already knew; it wasn’t like they kept that type of thing from each other. It also wasn’t something they really talked about openly, either. That might make things complicated.

Then again, things were already complicated.

“I can’t believe you’re filling up my precious Kenma time with....”

“You were the one with the scheme to bring us together,” Kenma answered, finally putting his phone down and turning to face the older boy. “Are you jealous?”

If Kuroo really was jealous, and not just being selfish because he’d barely woken up, that would be a problem.

Kuroo wasn’t looking at him. Well, he was, but Kenma was pretty sure staring down at his chest didn’t really count. 

“Eh, no,” Kuroo said finally, hand moving to trace over Kenma’s skin, outlining some of the marks he’d left the night before. “Not jealous, really, just - I don’t get to see you that often anymore. It’s the worst thing about college.”

“You had me last night,” Kenma said, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched.

“You were on your game half the time.”

“Like I said, you had me,” Kenma replied, lips quirking. 

Kuroo huffed, pinching gently. “I know. It’s just - he gets you more.”

That was vaguely true. Kenma got to see Akaashi almost every weekend, if they had the time and school and practice wasn’t too hectic. They also got to see each other whenever their teams met up for practice.

Kuroo, he was lucky to see every month or two.

“You get Bokuto all the time.”

Kuroo looked up at him. “You two are different. You know that.”

“I know.”

Their lives were complicated. If Kenma let himself, he’d have to say that he probably missed Kuroo as much as Kuroo missed him. It was hard, moving from seeing each other every day to this - spare weekends spent tucked away inside Kuroo’s apartment because neither wanted to deal with going out. All the heat and warmth of thirty days packed into the space of two or three. 

Kenma wondered sometimes what it would be like when he came to the university himself in a couple of months, especially since Akaashi was planning to come here as well. Things would be even more complicated than this delicate balance of hearts and egos they were currently engaged in. 

“You know you’re always welcome, with us,” Kuroo said, moving to stroke a hand up Kenma’s side. “Or, well, we could invite Bokuto in. He’d understand about your limits.”

“Would he?” Kenma asked, frowning. It was one of those delicate possibilities that he thought about sometimes, but wasn’t too sure on.

“He would.”

“You always ask me.”

“You haven’t really told me no.”

Kenma shrugged, reaching up to play with Kuroo’s hair. “Just... not yet,” he said finally. “Akaashi would mind, I think.”

He hadn’t ever asked Akaashi flat out, of course. Some things they didn’t acknowledge out loud. It wasn’t as if either was hiding anything - it was more like they were still ratcheting up the hill of a roller coaster, and wanted to make it to the top of the next hill before thinking about the loops that lay a few turns down the track.

Besides, Kenma didn’t know Bokuto well enough yet. The fact that two of the people he cared about most loved him said a lot, but not quite enough. Getting to know Bokuto better -

Well.

He wasn’t quite sure he was ready for that.

A new message dinged and Kenma reached back for his phone out of habit, feeling a bit apologetic when Kuroo made a face at him. It didn’t stop him from opening the message, though his eyes widened at what he saw. “Oh.”

“Let me see,” Kurro said, tugging on his side.

Kenma held the phone to his chest, cheeks coloring a bit.

“What, is it something dirty? Did Akaashi send you a dirty picture of himself?”

“No,” Kenma said, biting his bottom lips. “Well, not really -”

“I wanna see.”

Sighing, Kenma showed him.

“Oh. Wow. That’s a really nice angle of your ass.”

“Idiot. It’s not my ass he was going for. You’re the one into asses.”

“True. Have you seen Bokuto’s ass?”

“Yes.”

In truth the picture Akaashi had sent wasn’t all that scandalous, though he wondered when it had been taken. Maybe at training camp. It was just a simple picture of Kenma in his volleyball uniform, crouching a bit in the middle of a receive. His ass was on display, yes, but Kenma knew that it was his thighs that Akaashi was saying he liked.

It was always just a little bit strange to have people fixated on one particular physical feature of his, though he supposed his obsession with Akaashi’s face was probably just as bad. 

“I know, I know,” Kurro said. “Akaashi likes thighs. But I’m trying to figure out - is he trying to say that he wants your thighs wrapped around his waist, or that he wants to mark them all up, or -”

Kenma hit him then, though not hard, and just with the flat of his palm. “Don’t be a dick.”

“Well it’s not exactly innocent, is it?”

It wasn’t. They weren’t. Not - well. Not exactly.

“Have you....” Kurro said, letting his hand trail down to grope Kenma’s ass through his sleeping shorts.

“No. Not yet. I would tell you.”

“Why not? I know you were waiting for your birthday, but -”

Kenma shrugged, trying to ignore the way Kuroo was rubbing at his ass. That was another complicated thing. “I’m not sure,” he finally said. “I guess... maybe I don’t want to choose.”

Kuroo looked at him then, and reached up to pull him into a kiss, which Kenma allowed even with morning breath. “I want you to do what makes you happy, kitten, you know that,” Kuroo said as they broke apart. 

“I know. I mean, it’s not a you thing - well, unless you don’t want?”

“Now who’s the idiot,” Kuroo said, rocking against him to prove that point. “I just also know you’ll let me know if it’s something you want, and until then - well - I’m happy with everything else.”

“Me too,” Kenma replied, hugging him. “And I know it’s stupid, and it shouldn’t matter... but it matters to me, I think. I’m just still trying to figure it out.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kuroo said.

“I know.”

“I don’t think Akaashi is either, from what I know.”

“Yeah,” Kenma said, voice softening as he though about the other. “He isn’t. It’s just complicated.” He rested his head on the pillow, thinking. “Maybe I should just go have sex with Oikawa.”

“What?” Kuroo squacked, pushing up and looking down at him. “No. You can’t. Not allowed.”

“Why not? You have.”

“Ok, yes, but - that was - uh -”

Kenma giggled at the look on Kuroo’s face. “Relax. I wasn’t serious.”

“Besides, Iwa-chan would -”

“Probably want to join in? Take pictures?”

“Just - stop. Please.”

Trying to control his laughter Kenma did as he was told. Kuroo kissed him again, slower this time, tangling their fingers together and pressing close until they were both slightly dazed. 

“We should brush our teeth,” Kenma finally said, pushing Kuroo away enough to look at his face.

“You should send me that picture,” Kuroo replied. 

Kenma’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Which one?”

“Well, both would be nice. Always good to add to my collection of sleeping kitten faces - because they’re so different from that face! Stop! But I meant the other one.”

“No. It’s private.”

“Fine,” Kuroo said. “Then let me take one of my own.”

Kenma’s face scrunched up. “I’m not going to pose for you.”

“No worries, no worries, just give me my phone and I’ll take care of it.”

“You mean right now? In bed? No way.”

“No it’s ok!” Kuroo said, reaching across Kenma toward his phone on the nightstand.

“Ack! Denied. No,” Kenma said, turning and grabbing the phone. He tried to roll out of bed but was stopped by a long muscular arm around his belly. The grab turned into wrestling, bodies squirming against each other until Kenma managed to get an arm free and toss the offending electronic device into Kuroo’s dirty clothes hamper.

“Woah,” Kuroo said, pinning Kenma’s hands to the bed just a few seconds too late. “That was actually impressive. Always good with the toss. And you say you aren’t athletic.”

“I’m not,” Kenma said, looking up at the man above him. “Well, not much.”

“Your body says different,” Kuroo replied, looking down. His gaze was everywhere, slow and heavy like the weight of his hands against Kenma’s wrists. The world slowed to the pace of that gaze as it catalogued everything about him, the expression on Kuroo’s face showing nothing but desire. Desire that made Kenma feel - 

All of a sudden he was hyper aware of everything. His breath sped up and he shook his wrists, grateful when Kuroo let him go without asking and pulled back enough for him to turn over. He pressed his face into the pillow, inhaling the clean scent. Occasionally he had trouble in moments like this, when the hypothetical became more than possible. Why it was different this time he didn’t know. It was like the boiling point of water - they’d been pushing the temperature up slowly for years. There had always been an endgame - well, the next level, really - but it had mainly just been something Kenma held at arms length.

Now, though, it had just tipped over into real, visceral desire. 

Kuroo was kissing the back of his neck, slowly, softly. Running back the reel in his head Kenma knew that his best friend had started out with gentle touches to his back, only moving to lips when he hadn’t objected. Touch was a funny thing. Sometimes it drove him nuts, full sensory overload. Sometimes it was the very thing that held him to the ground. Right now, though, every touch was like electricity waking up his skin.

Kenma tilted his head forward, feeling Kuroo shift to suck at his skin. Kuroo’s hand always felt big on his skin, even moreso now as it slid around to tug Kenma back onto his side, pressing them together. He could feel Kurro’s length hard against his ass, separated by nothing but two thin layers of cloth. 

He wondered what it would feel like when it was finally pressed home inside him. The thought made his breath catch in his throat, and he rolled his hips back, feeling Kuroo’s hand shift to move him as they rocked together. 

Kuroo didn’t know what he was thinking. Kuroo didn’t know that this morning was different, that Kenma felt different suddenly. It was probably just like all the other times they’d done things like this, for him. Kenma wasn’t sure if it made a difference. He still needed to think things through. In some ways, though, it made all the difference in the world.

“I want to see your cute ass,” Kuroo murmured, fingers slipping under the side of Kenma’s boxers, pushing them down.

“That’s so not sexy,” Kenma said, turning his head more so that Kuroo’s mouth had easier access to his ear.

He was rewarded with a low chuckle. “I’ll treat it really nice, kitten,” Kuroo said.

Kenma made a noncommittal noise, enjoying the way Kuroo’s hand had curled around his hip under his boxers, fingertips pulling at his skin. He could ask, and that hand would move to wrap around his cock and squeeze. Kuroo always liked it when he asked. 

This slow, drawn-out tease was nice too, though.

“Ask me why I have such big teeth,” Kuroo said, biting down on Kenma’s earlobe for emphasis.

“Ugh,” Kenma said, “Where do you even get such lines.” A corner of his brain wondered how Kuroo could even be sexy with those words coming out of his mouth. 

“Just ask me.”

“Fine. Why are your teeth so big, grandma?”

Kuroo paused, burying his nose in Kenma’s hair to smother a snort. Kenma hissed as the fingers at his hip pinched his skin. It only took a second or two, however, for Kuroo to gather himself enough to whisper in Kenma’s ear, “The better to eat you all up with, of course.”

The voice sent a shiver down his spine, all the way to the place where he knew Kuroo was talking about. It wasn’t the first time they’d done something like that, but it still sent him spinning in all different directions in his head. He didn’t always say yes. Sometimes even the thoughts were too overwhelming. Today was almost overwhelming, but the touches of skin to skin made him feel alive. 

“Alright,” he finally said, trying to keep his voice flat. “I guess you can.”

He felt Kuroo smile against his ear before moving, pressing his hands to Kenma’s body to encourage him to shift positions. The blond wound up on all fours, hands curled underneath a pillow. He wanted to hide his face. Probably would, as time went on. 

Kuroo was kissing his lower back, fingers playfully tugging at the sides of his boxers. Now that Kenma had given permission Kuroo was taking his time, ignoring the growing impatience that had Kenma shifting his hips. If Kuroo was going to do it, he should just do it. Instead, he was kissing his way over every millimeter of flesh revealed as he slid the boxers down over Kenma’s ass. It was irritating. It was delicious. All the lips and bites and sucks to his cheeks were making him squirm. He was ready, so ready for Kuroo’s mouth to be -

He wasn’t ready. 

Kenma’s eyes flew open, breath catching in his throat before a strangled gasp escaped. “Ah! Kur-!”

That mouth - that incredible, sinful mouth - had just dove right in. No gentle licks, no teasing breath, just a mouth, a tongue, sucking and pressing and eating him alive. 

He wanted - he wanted - 

Kenma stopped the words from escaping his mouth, tried to stop all the sounds too. His body was betraying him enough as it was, especially when Kuroo’s fingers moved to tease over his cock, moving with it rather than letting Kenma thrust into his grasp. Cruel, Kuroo was cruel, but also so so kind.

The fingers slid back, tugging at his balls while Kuroo’s tongue flicked back and forth over his hole, pressing in and wiggling. Breathing was important. Kenma had to remember to breathe. Air was fast and quick moving out of his lungs, caught sometimes in the back of his throat in just the beginnings of Kuroo’s name. In his mouth he felt his own tongue moving, imagining what it was like for Kuroo right now. Right now Kenma could only taste his lips.

Then the fingers moved still further back, and it wasn’t just a tongue pressing into him.

It wasn’t so strange anymore to have a finger slip inside him. Kuroo’s were different than Akaashi’s, though - thicker, rougher. Kuroo moved his head to rest on one ass cheek as he pressed deeper, moving his middle finger in and out. He was probably watching. Kenma could hear his breath change, and tightened his ass, wondering how he felt to Kuroo. He wanted more. Another finger, two more maybe, maybe - 

Later.

“You look incredible like this,” Kuroo finally said, voice heavy with lust. “Do you like it when I press deep in you, Kenma? When I curl my finger like this, hmm? Am I rubbing in the right place?”

Kuroo was an idiot. Kenma wouldn’t answer, couldn’t answer. He was too busy seeing colors as pleasure radiated up his spine, holding him together even as he was pushed closer to the edge. Kuroo didn’t need his words, anyways. He had his body. 

“Oi,” Kuroo said, biting his ass.

Startled Kenma glared back at him, freezing at the look on his best friend’s face.

“Rather see your eyes though,” Kuroo growled, a smirk crossing those lips that had just been kissing his -

Kuroo was illegal.

The slightest nod was all the encouragement Kuroo needed to shift them once again, hand still holding his ass, finger pressing inside as they curled together face to face, cock to cock. 

“You’re going to leave it in?” Kenma asked, not sure about this development. This was a new play. 

“Do you mind?” Kurro asked in return, rocking against him.

Kenma found he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all, really, even if the position felt awkward. He curled one leg up and over Kuroo’s thigh so that the finger could press in deeper. He’d never gotten off with something inside him. 

He wanted to, though.

Kuroo’s hands were busy so Kenma licked his own palm, appreciating the way Kuroo’s eyes dilated at his action. It wasn’t perfect, sliding a hand down between them, but he made it work. He’d had practice in this, in wrapping his hand around both of them, squeezing in time to the motion of their hips. Kuroo was right. Watching each other, looking at Kuroo’s eyes while they did this, it added so much to everything. 

Any self-consciousness about Kuroo watching him melted away when he did this, when it was his hand holding them both. He reveled in it, really. Nothing mattered but watching Kuroo’s reactions, feeling the pleasure of their cocks sliding together. He didn’t even try to stop the gasp that escaped when Kuroo slid another finger in beside the first, using them to pull them together even harder than before. It was heat, it was perfect, and all he had to do was give this twist and flick his thumb and -

“Kenma....”

Liquid heat spilled over his hand. He felt a rush of power at that, groaning as the curl of Kuroo’s fingers in his ass sent him over the edge, flying high for one infinite moment before the stimulation got to be too much.

He shifted his hip and Kuroo moved his hand, rubbing circles on his ass and laughing. 

“Wow,” Kuroo said, face open and gentle. 

“Yeah,” Kenma replied, staring at the mess on his hand. 

Sometimes Kuroo would make a stupid joke at times like this and completely ruin the mood. Other times -

Other times his hand slid up, cupping the back of Kenma’s head and pulling them back into an embrace. Other times Kuroo just kissed the top of his head, and murmured indecipherable words into his hair. This was one of those times. 

Kenma didn’t even mind that he knew where that hand had just been. They’d have to shower soon anyways.

Then murmured words resolved into two syllables that meant everything.

“Love you,” Kuroo said.

It always made his heart warm, every time he heard it.

“Yeah,” Kenma said, nuzzling his best friend’s chest, “you too.”

He was tired again, but that was ok. They had the morning. They could clean up later. Right now, just being here with Kuroo was enough.


End file.
